


After All These Years

by draiochtaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Dacryphilia, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Implied Somnophilia, It's not explicitly mentioned though, Light Bondage, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sibling Incest, Sub Dean Winchester, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draiochtaa/pseuds/draiochtaa
Summary: Sam and Dean have known from the beginning that their bond is a little more than brotherly. Their sex life is wild and always interesting, despite a few bumps in the road along the way.(Loosely based around the implication that Sam was raped by Lucifer when he was in the Cage.)





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fic in two days wtf 
> 
> I have plenty of ideas about different ways that the boys would have sex and some of the different kinks that they might have, but none of them were enough to turn into an entire fic so I took a couple of the more basic ones and put them into a timeline. Also, there are zero (0) wincest fics involving dacryphilia (crying kink) and that cannot fly so I wrote my own.  
> The rape is only briefly implied, but if that's a trigger for you then you don't have to read this. I won't be mad, I promise.

The first time they'd crossed the line between brothers and something else entirely, Sammy was only thirteen years old. Dean had known that he probably shouldn't, but it was just one kiss. Simple and clumsy. And he wasn't eighteen _yet_. They were both still kids. At least, that's what Dean told himself to avoid the guilt that was threatening to eat him alive.

Things progressed, though, and by the time Dean took sixteen-year-old Sam's virginity in the back of his dad's old Chevy Impala, he was twenty. There was no way out of that one. He had felt so guilty that he couldn't even look at his brother for a week. Finally, though, Sam crawled into his lap one day and told him that he was perfectly capable of making his own decisions, thank you very much. He insisted that Dean hadn't done anything wrong. They both knew that that was a lie, but Sam insisted that he was okay, that he would do it again in a heartbeat, and how could Dean say no to those eyes? 

Sam left for Stanford about two years later. Their goodbye sex had been bittersweet, but at least Dean was too sad that Sam was leaving to remember that he was supposed to feel guilty about fucking his now barely-legal little brother. At that point, it had been going on long enough that he rarely thought about it anymore. 

Sam had tried to move on; get a girlfriend, find a job, maybe even get married. He'd always sort of known that it wouldn't work out. Jess had been a wonderful friend, but he never quite knew whether he truly loved her or not. She was so much like Dean, though, that he managed for years to pretend he did.

When Dean came crashing back into his life, Sam knew that there was no such thing as normal anymore. Not for them. He was helplessly in love with his brother, and he gave up his only chance at a normal life the very second Dean had asked him to. 

Dean was overjoyed that Sam was back. However, he knew that it would take some time to move on from their complicated past, and he only wanted Sam to be happy. So, he sat his little brother down and told him that he'd never make another move on him for as long as they lived, if that was what he wanted. Sam only laughed and attacked him with a kiss. They'd had sex in the Impala again that night, and that was the first time that Sam had reversed their roles and taken the lead. 

They switched after that. They fucked just as often as they had when they were kids. The only difference was that Sam was now overwhelmingly larger than Dean and had a newfound passion for taking control. Dean had been a little embarrassed at first, but he had quickly fallen into his new role as Sammy's Bitch™, and submitted just as easily as if he had been doing it since the beginning. And maybe, in some sort of less obvious way, he had been. 

They discovered countless new kinks (thanks to the internet) and explored them together at least once every two weeks. It was strangely familiar to both of them, even when they did everything differently and ended up not enjoying it like they'd expected. At the end of the day, it was still just the two of them trying something new together, and even through the most terrible experiences Dean always felt safe with Sam. 

Dean still topped sometimes, but it was always slow and gentle, and mainly for nostalgic reasons. They saved this for when they were both feeling like shit and just wanted something to remind them that everything was still okay. Sam never opposed, claiming that he needed it too sometimes, but he did say on multiple occasions that it felt a little backwards. Maybe he just wasn't quite used to it anymore. Not that either of them particularly cared. If Sam wanted to tie Dean up and call him a whore, then who was Dean to argue? After all these years, he still couldn't say no to those eyes. 

Something changed after the Cage, though. While soulless, Sam had been relentless in bed, and while Dean had still enjoyed it (he was quite the masochist), the loving touches and kind words were gone, and this new Sam would often disappear for days at a time, always coming back smelling like someone else. Dean wanted _his_ Sam back. 

After Sam got his soul back, however, he wasn't too interested in sex anymore. He said he'd rather just lay in bed together and watch television. And while that was normal Sam behavior, Dean knew that something had to still be wrong when all of his advances were met with a surprised flinch and a "not tonight, Dean." He soon found out that he was right when Sammy lost his mind, locked up in a mental ward at some hospital where they refused to release him under any circumstances. He'd traversed the whole damn country in search of an answer, and when he stumbled upon a very delusional Castiel, he convinced the angel to fix his boyfriend. 

Sam was still a little different. Dean supposed that after what he'd been through, that was probably to be expected. At least now he seemed sane and happy, so Dean didn't complain at all when Sam told him that he never wanted to bottom again under any circumstances. Dean didn't ask why, afraid he already knew the answer. 

Their sex life remained in tact, even after everything they'd gone through. Dean had an obsession with being dominated, even slipping into a headspace where he would call Sam "Sir" and obey his every command. Sam enjoyed this as well, but he sometimes feared that he might be taking it too far despite Dean's pleas for more. Dean had never used their safeword, so he assumed it must not have been _too_ bad. 

Dean really enjoyed being gagged. There was something about the ache in his jaw as the spit trailed down his chin that made him feel thoroughly owned, and he loved that feeling a little too much. Sam always told him how pretty he looked like that, how the ball in his mouth was the same shade of pink as the head of his cock, and he would blush at the praise.

Dean belonged to Sam so entirely; he always had. Sometimes he was so overcome with love for his little brother that he'd start to cry during a scene. Sam had panicked the first few times it happened, but Dean always insisted that he did _not_ want to stop, and Sam would hesitantly continue. They've talked about it outside of sex, too, when Dean was out of subspace and his mind was clear enough to assure Sam that he actually enjoyed letting go the way he did. That it was something that just sort of _happened_ , that he couldn't really control it. From then on, Sam couldn't help but think that he looked pretty hot with tears streaming down his face. 

Aftercare was interesting. Dean would usually still be crying, and once the frantic haze of an impending orgasm was gone, Sam would immediately feel bad and pull his brother into a tight hug. It was very bizarre when Dean would claim that everything had been amazing while looking and sounding like the most miserable person in the world. Sam knew better now than to be fooled by the tears, though, and as Dean sniffled into his shoulder they were both comfortable and happy. 

It wasn't always like that. Kinky, hot sex was always great, but half the time they didn't bother with a scene at all. They would just fuck for the sake of fucking, and it was casual and slow and just as enjoyable. They'd tried almost everything, and they'd done some really insane stuff that they were reluctant to admit was really fun, but sometimes all they needed was plain and simple. Sam couldn't count how many times he'd rimmed Dean in order to bribe him out of bed in the mornings. Similarly, it wasn't unusual for Sam to wake up to find Dean's head bobbing under the sheets. They had an unspoken agreement that Dean would ride him every year on his birthday; it was glacially slow, drawn out over the course of a couple hours and they talked while they did it as if it wasn't even happening. After all these years, they could still do that. 

It had been so long since their first awkward kiss, but everything still felt just as overwhelmingly wonderful. They were stuck in the honeymoon phase, and they both prayed to whoever was sitting in God's chair right now that they always would be. They were in love, and there was no way around it. It sounded like it must have been some kind of sick joke; they shared the same DNA after all. But love was weird like that. They were simply made for each other. 

All these years later, they were just as in love as they had been when they were teenagers. They're certainly not teenagers anymore, and it shows in the lines on Dean's face or the way that Sam's knees crack whenever he stands up too fast, but it doesn't really matter how old they are. Whenever they're together, they forget about all of that, and for a moment everything is just fine. 

And that's why, on Dean's next birthday, Sam wakes up early and his hands tremble as he rides his brother for the first time in five years.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have a little idea in mind to expand upon the BDSM and dacryphilia at some point in the future... 
> 
> ~~Am I weird for thinking crying is hot~~


End file.
